mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Redfox90210/Flatmate 7-8
Chapter 7 Simone and Prohyas were on the Golden Broomstick Magisword and being chased by Frostferatu through Transylberia in his bat forum. Snow battered the faces of the three. "He's following us!" Prohyas called out. "Then do something about it!" Simone responded. "On it!" Zombie Pumpkin Magisword. "Is that Frostferatu?" Zombie Pumpkin asked. "Yeah, do you think you can rid of him buddy?" Prohyas asked. "I can try. But he's very grumpy." Z.P. responds. Prohyas gives Zombie Pumpkin a handful of pumpkin seeds. Z.P. ate them and then spat them at Frostferatu. Frostferatu dodged the constant fire of seeds. Prohyas stopped firing and groaned. "Hold still Frosty!" He called. "That's not my..." Prohyas quickly fired seeds at him, and the seeds grew vines and ensnared him. "...naaaame!" Frostferatu yelled as he fell out of the sky. "We did it!" Prohyas called out in victory as he raised his fists. "Yeah. he'll be back." Zombie Pumpkin mentioned. "To bad he won't find notating." Simone smirk. "Hold on!" That was her only warning before she pushed her Magisword to it's limits. Soon, at Witchy Simone's apartment. "Slow down! Slow down! Slow down!" Prohyas panicked as the were coming to fast. "I'm trying!" Simone answered, as she tried to pull up, but they crash through her apartments roof. Both of them lied on their backs on the floor, looking at the sky through the hole in the roof as they caught their breath. "Well, looks like you got your mission Simone." Prohyas commented. "Heh, yeah." Simone responded with a small smile. then a thought popped into her mind. "Hey Prohyas..." Simone called, and Prohyas instantly looked at her, looking slightly nervous. "How did you manage to lie about name under that truth position? I know we practised in Adventure Academy, but still." She asked. "Well, I didn't exactly lie, I used the name I gave you." Prohyas answered. "That's really bending the truth." Simone mentions. "We'll I wasn't about to sell you out." Prohyas responded. "Aww. Speaking of questions, what did you want to ask me back at the castle?" Witchy asked. Prohyas immediately began blushing. "Oh, that." Prohyas spoke before he looked away. "Well, I said something personal back there. And, I was wondering if you herd it?" Prohyas responded as he rubbed his arm. "Nah. I just got there as Frostferatu asked for my name." Simone casually answered. But on the inside she finding Prohyas's behaviour rather odd. "Even if I did, I wouldn't blab. Unless it was really funny." She said with a cheeky grin. But dropped it when Prohyas didn't look at her. "That's a joke." "Oh, right." Prohyas responded before giving a nervous chuckle. This caused an awkward silence between the 2. The silence was interrupted by the sound of the door bursting open. It was Mr Pachydermus Packard. "Simone..." He began but stopped upon seeing Prohyas, as both Prohyas and Simone sat up and looked at him. "Of course you would know each other." Packard commented. "None the less it is time to pay your rent, and the roof will cost extra." "I've got it!" Prohyas called as he stood up. He walked over to a chest that Simone had found lying around, and was now letting Prohyas keep his things in. He took out a large sack of gems and handed it to Pachydermus. "Here you go." "How do you have so many gems!?" Mr Packard exclaimed in shock. "Well, I've not bought any Magiswords since Vambre went missing." Prohyas answered. "So you could have paid your rent?" Mr Packard asked. "Yes sir." Prohyas answered. "Well. Thank you for that information. Now if you excuse me." Pachydermus left and skipped to a screaming booth, entered, and vented his frustrations. "You didn't have to do that." Simone said from behind Prohyas. Prohyas turned around and simply shrugged. "You saved my butt from Frostferatu, and have given me a place to stay. I owe you more than that." He said with a smile. "Well, I've still gotta see Grup." Prohyas mentioned as he walked to the door. "Catch-ya later Witchy." Prohyas open the and saw Krakov staring at him, due to the top of his head being above the balcony's walkway. "Well okay then." "Ah, Boy worrier, Krakov is so happy to have found you. Thieves have taken house key, I try to grab them, but they hide in tree." Krakov explained in his thick Russian accent. "Can't you just pick up the tree and shake them out Buddy?" Prohyas asked as he leaned on the balcony's rail, and Simone came outside to see what was going on. "I would, but it is gift from little sister, the tree means to much to Krakov to risk damaging." Krakov answered. "Mmm, well I'm about to head out, but Witchy Simone here will can easily handle this job." Prohyas mentioned as he place a hand on Simone's shoulder. "Much thanks, I will come and help you catch them." Krakov responded. "Aaahhhhhh! My first solo mission!" Simone cheered. "Take this Squirt." Prohyas ordered as he offered her Darlin' Narwhal Magisword. "That's not my name!" Simone retorted as she took the Magisword. "What's this for?" She asked. "Just use Darlin' Narwhal's heart bubbles to catch the thieves and let Krakov handle the rest." Prohyas instructed. "Pfft. Prohyas please, I can just use my magic." Simone responded with a confident grin, as she emitted magic from her hands. "Yeah, but, no offence Witchy, your magic is a bit too destructive for this job." Prohyas tried to explain lightly. "What you tryin' to say!? I can't control my magic!?" Simone explodes. "Simone, that's not what I meant." Prohyas answered as he tried to defuse the situation. Simone began to prod Prohyas in the chest as she continued her rant. "You didn't graduate when you first started, and you did fine! So why can't I!?" "Its not like that." Prohyas cut in. "Then how is it!? What's the difference between me and you!? What makes me so different from anyone else!?" Simone interrogated. Prohyas was trying to find a the right way to word it, but he was taking to long for Simone's liking. "Well!? Answer me!?" "You're that at magic!" Prohyas blurted out and quickly cover his mouth. Simone looked at Prohyas in shock at what he had said. They could not break eye contact. Prohyas showed nothing but regret for what he had said. Simone showed surprise. And hint of pain. "Witchy, let me explain." Prohyas asked as he moved to put a hand on her shoulder. But Simone slapped it away, and her rage came back in full force. "No! Forget it! Forget you! Forget what anyone thinks of me!" Simone roared at a stuned Prohyas. "Come on Krakov." Golden Broomstick Magisword. Simone hopped onto her Magisword and followed a unsure Krakov. Prohyas watched as they left, before speaking. "Prohyas you rube." Soon. Simone muttered and grumbled as she followed Krakov as he ran to his home. She couldn't believe Prohyas had said that. She was expecting him to back off, not agree with her! Vambre probably felt the same way about her. As they got close, Simone noticed that Krakov's house was just a cottage. Suited to the size of the cyclopes. Simone spotted four thieves at the front door, they were, Phil, Naso, Birda and Purrlance. Phil was stood on Naso's shoulders, Purrlance was on Birda's. Both Phil and Purrlance held a large key and were trying to lift it into the lock, but fell short. "Mmm, perhaps we should try jumping." Phil suggests. "Phil, last time we tried that, we all fell over." Purrlance mentions in a monotone voice. "I mean for just us to jump, fellow thief." Phil responds. "That might actually work." Purrlance comments. Before they could try the ground shook deneath them. "It sounds like the Cyclopes is back." Naso commented. "Looks like he company." Phil mentions. "Quick fellows, back into the tree." With that Naso and Birda carried Phil and Purrlance to the near by tree. Once there, Phil and Purrlance threw the key up, and thieves climbed up after it. Krakov and Simone stop short of the tree. "This is all you know, little witch. Remember don't damage the tree." Krakov mentions. "On it." Witchy responds. She flied the Golden Broomstick Magisword up to above a branch and hopped of her Magisword and sheathed it. "Heeey, this is a nice hat." Naso said from behind her. Simone's head snapped around to see Naso stood on a tree above, wearing her hat. Simone growled and used her magic to fire a net at him, but Naso dodged and ran into the foliage. "You again? Phil is flattered, but you are not my type." Phil spoke from beneath Simone. When Witchy looked below she was shoved off the branch. "Watch your step." Tormented Purrlance. Simone screamed as she fell her stomach crashed into a branch and winded her, but she managed hold on. Birda walked over to her and Simone looked up at them. "I like that Magisword of yours, it's pretty." Birda comments. "Too bad, it's mine." Purrlance gloats from above as he waves the Golden Broomstick Magisword in the air. "Hey, I was gonna steal that!" Birda yells and runs off to catch him. "You can take her gems!" Purrlance yells as he disappears into the branches. Simone scrambles up onto the branch and cries out in rage. She chases after Birda with magical flames emitting from each hand. She throws a fire ball in the direction she hears any of the thieves in a blind rage. "What is going up there!?" Krakov yells, snapping Simone out of her furious rampage. Looking around, Simone saw her magical fire everywhere. Eating into the tree. Within a blink of an eye the flames were gone, but the damage remand. And Simone had no more fight left in her. Her so called best friend didn't have any faith in her, and she couldn't even prove herself to herself. Simone curled into a ball and did her best to hold back her whimpers as she cried from all the stress. Meanwhile, at Prug's house. Grup was explaining how he got Robopiggeh and Toilet Bear jobs at the Cave Of Stuff, and how the number of monsters had caused them to be promoted to a level 2 cave. But Prohyas wasn't really listening. His mind wandered as he stroked Toilet Bear's snout. "Are you okay Prohyas?" Prug asked, while his younger brother explained the trap and positions for the next theme. "Not really, I said something I knew I shouldn't of said and now Simone's mad at me." Prohyas confessed. Toilet Bear liked his face, causing Prohyas to give a small, brief smile. "Have you tried talking to her?" Prug asked. "I tried but she wasn't in the mood to listen." Prohyas answered. "Maybe you try again." Prug sujested. "Well, it has been a while. And I've seen what happens when her negative emotions go wild." Prohyas comments. He gave it a bit more thought and decides to go for it. Prohyas stood up, and this caught Grup's attention. "Prohyas, where are you going?" Grup asked. "I'm sorry Grup, but I've got to stop things from getting worse between me and-" "Things can get worse!?" Grup cut Prohyas off. "Nooo! Go Prohyas! Go, and stop things from getting worse!" Going. Prohyas arrived at Krakov's and saw Krakov looking at his tree in confusion. "What's going on Krakov?" Prohyas asked. "Ah, boy worrier. Krakov dose not know what is going on. There was some yelling, followed with bright lights. So I ask what is going on, but no answer." Krakov answered. "Mmm. Don't worry Krakov, I'm on the case." Prohyas reassures him before jumping up into the tree. "Boing." Darlin' Narwhal Magisword. Prohyas lands on a branch and scans his surrounding. "Bigger on the inside." He mentions. Prohyas walks across the branch, with his Magisword raised. He soon reached the centre and noticed it was scorched. "Yikes." "Look fellows, another Magisword to steal. Ha ha!" Phil cheered off screen. "Ha ha!" The other thieves cheered from different parts of the tree. "Don't do my thing." Prohyas kept his guard up while he tried to track the thieves, but all he could hear was the wind passing through leaves and branches. Then he heard a whimper. It was small and faint, but it was enough for Prohyas to deduce who it was. "Simone." Prohyas muttered. Caution was thrown to the wind as he ran bolted through the tree to the origin of the sound. Naso pounced at Prohyas, but Prohyas used Darlin' Narwhal Magisword to catch him in a heart bubble that floated out of the tree. Prohyas managed to make the bubble miss Simone's hat, causing it to slid off so he could catch it. Prohyas continued across the tree and saw Birda was peering around the trunk of the tree, with their back to him. Prohyas took advantage of this and sneaked up on them with a mischievous smile. "Mmm, I wonder how many gems she's got?" Birda thought out loud. "You will never know." Prohyas softly answered from behind. Birda jumped in fright and soon found them self in a heart bubble. "That was like, real mature." Birda pouted as they floated out of the tree. Prohyas gave a small giggle. "It's funny." Prohyas peered around the trunk and saw Simone curled into a ball sniffling, and his attitude swapped to sympathy and guilt. He knew she was sensitive about her magical skills. He took a deep breath, and hopped branches to hers. "Witchy." He called as he sat down next to her. "Go away." Simone crocked before she turned her back to Prohyas. "I just wanted to apologise. I was wrong, and I wanted to say sorry." Prohyas explained. "But you was right." Simone answered. "I couldn't catch them. I'm terrible at magic." Simone had already cried all her tears, but that didn't not stop her from trying. Prohyas placed his hand on Simone's shoulder, and lightly pulled for her to look at him. Even just a little would be enough. It didn't take long for Simone to cave in, although she was only looking from the corner of her eye. I took Prohyas a while to think what he was going to say through, but Simone stayed silent. "When I first saw you use magic, It was the coolest thing I had ever seen." Prohyas reminisces. "I wanted to do magic! I spent a week trying, and reading anything magic related I could get my hands on!" "Really?" Simone asked. "Really. But I have no where near enough patients for it, and I've forgotten pretty much everything I learned. Except for one thing. Everyone is more gifted at a certain type of magic more than the others. And that's all it is Witchy. We all have our own strengths and weaknesses. That's what I meant to say before. Can you find it in your heart to forgive this doopy adventurer?" Prohyas asked with a soft smile. Simone had heard this all before from teachers and her family, but Prohyas seemed to give it more meaning than before. So Simone couldn't help but give a smile back. "I guess I was a bit arrogant." She confessed. "I should have gave you time to talk." "While this is all very touching. Phil thinks it is time to go." Phil said as he sat behind Purrlance on the Golden Broomstick Magisword. "And Phil must thank you for this new Magisword Prohyas." Phil boasted as he took out Carnivorous Plant Magisword. Carnivorous Plant Magisword used both of it's vines to grab the thieves and threw them out of the tree. Phil and Purrlance crashed into and popped the bubbles holding Naso and Birda. They collapsed onto the floor, and Phil just managed to dive into a bush before Krakov stomped on them. The other 3 were turned into a disc and thrown into the sky as they screamed. "Even when Phil loses, he wins." Phil whispered. Back in the tree Prohyas placed Simone's hat back on her head and offered her Darlin' Narwhal Magisword once more. "What say we make this tree as good as new?" He asked with a smile. Simone smiled back and took Darlin' Narwhal. Darlin' Narwhal Magisword. Zombie Pumpkin Magisword. "Super team work combo! Vegetation restoration!" Simone and Prohyas cried out and all the damage done to the tree was gone and key sided off the branches it had been placed on. Chapter 8 At Slug-Burger. Simone and her coworkers walked out into the sunset after finishing work for the day. "Good work everyone." Mr Spoony praised before he handed everyone their pay. "Remember Noel, you and me are in tomorrow." "Got it. See you later dudes." Noel waved goodbye as he left. Scarriet soon left as well, followed by Mr Spoony. Simone watched as Prohyas flew over the tree line towards her. He landed the Golden Broomstick Magisword in front of her. "Hey Squirt." Prohyas greeted with a smile. "Don't call me that." Simone responded in a surprisingly calm tone as she walked over and hopped on the magisword behind him. She had been more relaxed with her nickname recently. She had tried giving Prohyas a annoying nickname of his own. But he seemed happy with whatever she gave him. Neddy managed to do it without even trying, so why was she having such difficulty? Why was he happy with whatever she called him? And Simone wasn't as bothered when it was Prohyas calling her Squirt compared to anyone else. "It sure is pretty up here." Prohyas comments. They could see the whole of Rhyboflaven as the sun covered the land with a faint orange tint. "It always is." Simone responds with a smile. They soon slowed to a stop and just enjoyed the view. "Where are you Vambre?" Prohyas muttered without realising it. Simone looked at him with concern. Prohyas was growing more and more distrait about his sisters' disappearance, and it was beginning to worry Simone. Every waking moment he wasn't occupied by someone or a mission, he spent running in circles trying to find Vambre. He had started skipping meals, depriving himself of sleep as well as other self-destructive habits. Prohyas did his best to hide this from those around him, but he couldn't hide it from Simone. When she brought it up, Prohyas would try and reassure her that he was fine, but Witchy didn't buy it for a second. Yesterday Simone dragged Prohyas out to the coast for the day. They went to the pier, played in the arcade, surfed with Phibby, and watched the sunset. Just like they are now. "Prohyas." Simone called, breaking the silence. Prohyas looked at her. "We should get going." She mentioned. "Oh, right." Prohyas muttered and they continued back to her apartment. Soon, at Witchy Simone's apartment. Prohyas landed the magisword outside the apartment complex. They both got off and Simone was handed her Magisword back, before they went up the stairs and into her apartment. Once inside they both sat on the couch while Simone continued to read her gift from Prohyas. She only had a third left. But Simone couldn't focus. She could practically feel the stress coming off Prohyas. Simone glanced at Prohyas and saw the stress on his face. She had tried, and tried to get him to open up about this and talk to her, but he wouldn't, and it was frustrating Simone. She needed a new approach, and Simone could only think of 2. She could either explode on him, but she doubted that would work. Or she could get personal. Simone took a deep breath and placed her book down. "Prohyas, we need to talk." She announced in a serious tone. Prohyas snapped back to reality and responded. "About what Witchy?" He asked, playing dumb. "Cut it out Prohyas, you know what I'm talking about!" Simone shot back with a glare. She then closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Once she had steeled herself she grabbed Prohyas' hand. "Prohyas, please. Talk to me." She pleaded. Prohyas looked Simone and saw the concern in her eyes. Omnibus appeared in the room in a poof of smoke. "Greets! Omnibus the-" Omnibus was cut off as Simone blasted him in the face with her magic. His entire head and hat was covered in soot. "Will you ever learn to knock?" Prohyas asked with a irritated tone. Simone didn't look to pleased either. "Probably not. But I have mission for you!" Omnibus responded. He then noticed the Prohyas and Simone were holding hands. "Am I interrupting something?" "Maybe." Both Prohyas and Simone answered. "Anyway I need to you to acquire a glow gecko from The Deepest Darkest Woods, they can only be seen during the night." Omnibus explained. "But, it's always night in the Deepest Darkest Woods?" Prohyas answered with confusion. "No, he means nighttime in the whole of Lyvsheria." Simone responded. "Oh." "Precisely. While they are invisible their entire life, they give a orange glow at night, that you can use to track them. Good luck." Omnibus elaborated before teleportating Prohyas and Simone into The Deepest Darkest Woods. Prohyas tries to walk forward but fells a tug on his arm. It was only then Prohyas and Simone realised that they were still holding hands. They both blushed and gave a small chuckle before letting go of each other and looking away from one another. Soon. Prohyas and Simone were walking through the woods for any sign of the illusive lizard. When all of a sudden. "There!" Simone called out as she pointed at a orange glow in the top of a tree. "Good eye Witchy!" Prohyas praised. "Good." Gateaux repeated from behind them. They both turned around saw he was not alone. "Can't believe I'm gonna say this, but,... I'd rather it was Morbidia." Prohyas shuddered. "That was weird." "Well, she's got a serious cold, so I had to make do." Gateaux responded. "You could have done better if people liked you." Simone remarked with her arms crossed. "People like me! Lot's of people like me!" Gateaux argued. "I'm right here!" Glori complained. "Besides,I might know something about Vambre's disappearance." She announced with a cocky grin. "WHAT!?" Prohyas exploded, his eyes set ablaze and teeth turned razor sharp. All four of Prohyas' Magiswords! Glori's face immediately swapped to fear. "Oh no. AAAAHHHHHH!" She yelled with her arms in her air as she ran into the forest with Prohyas chasing her in a violent rage. "Prohyas, wait!" Simone called out but Prohyas didn't respond. Simone and Gateaux watched in silence until they could no longer see their teammates. "Sooo, you wouldn't happen to be after that Glow Gecko would you?" Simone asks. "Yep." Gateaux answers. They both stair at each other for a moment, before the make a mad dash for the tree the glow was coming from. Simone leapt to a branch, but Gateaux blasted it with his magic; causing the branch to snap, and Simone to fall to the ground. "So that's how you want to play it?" She remarks. Simone uses her magic to catch Gateaux midair and threw him into a near by tree. "Seriously? You're not even qualified to be a witch." Gateaux challenged as he summoned his magical aura. "I learned enough to kick your butt." Simone remarked as she summoned her own magical aura. They both used both hand to create a magical beam and fired it at each other. Meanwhile. Prohyas was relentlessly hunting Glori, who barely manages to dodge the endless barrage from Prohyas' Magiswords. But Glori started smiling. She threw a potion onto the ground and a grass fist launched Prohyas into the air. Prohyas cried out as he lost his grip on his Magiswords and the force continued to lift him higher, and higher. Prohyas slowly began to stop, but he never fell. Prohyas opened his eyes and came face to face with Simone. She was holding him bridal style while standing on her Golden Broomstick Magiswords. "Witchy!? How!?" Prohyas questioned. From below Gateaux picked himself of off the ground with a bruise on his left eye and fired a magical blast at Simone and Prohyas. The beam hit Simone in the knee and caused her to fall off of her Magisword. Simone tried to use her magic to stop their decent but it wasn't working. "Come on." Simone growled as she grew more and more fearful. "Witchy." Prohyas called. Simone ignored him as she tried to focus despite her fear. Prohyas grabbed her hand and her in close enough to take the other, causing her to look him in the eye. "You've got this." There was a brief silence before Simone took a deep breath and focused. Her magical aura surrounded them. They began to slow, but there wasn't enough time to stop. Thinking fast Prohyas pulled close and held her tight. THUMP Simone rolled off of Prohyas and coughed a little. She had a few cuts and bruises on her arms, but other than that she was fine. She also noticed that they had made a crater. "Not our best landing, ay Prohyas?" Simone joked, but there was no response. "Prohyas?" She turned around and saw Prohyas was knocked out on his back, with spirals for eyes. "Prohyas!" "I'll watch these two, you go get the gecko." Simone heard Gateaux order. "Oh no you don't!" Witchy roared. Gateaux and Glori watched in awe as Simone floated out of the crater. "You have hurt my friend for the last time! Now you will pay for heinous crime!" Simone fired a pink beam at Gateaux and Glori. The beam morphed into a pink cage around them, before being hurdled into the air. "Yikes, remind me not to get on your bad side." Prohyas joked as he climbed out of the crater. But Simone almost knocked him back in as she flew into him for a hug. Prohyas did his best to hug Simone back as she continued to float. As he did he noticed the injuries to her arms. "You okay?" he asked. "I'll live. How about you?" Simone responded. "My back hurts." Prohyas responded with a smile before sighing. "Can't believe I fell for that." Simone stopped floating, but didn't let go of Prohyas. "I'm worried about Vambre too. I don't when, or if we'll see her again. But recently I've been more worried about you. You've been so distant lately, and I've already lost one of my best friends. I don't want to lose another." Simone's voice cracked on the last sentence and a tear ran down her face. Prohyas let out a few tears of his own. "I can't help but feel like I could do better. I should have found her by now." "You can't blame yourself. No one's seen Vambre in weeks." Simone reasoned. "But I'm her brother. I saw her la-" "Stop making excuses!" Simone interrupted. She pulled away but kept her hands on his shoulders. "You need to stop looking back. There's nothing we cando." Prohyas sighed, before smiling at Simone. "You're the best friend anyone could ask for." He complemented. "Aw, shucks." Later. Prohyas and Simone entered Witchy's apartment and found a letter on the floor. To Prohyas Warrior and Witchy Simone. The envelop read. Prohyas picked up the envelop and both he and Simone read it. Dear Prohyas Warrior and Witchy Simone. There has not been a story like yours anywhere else, as such we would like to offer you a chance to appear on the front cover Mercenaries Monthly. By Mercenaries Monthly. Prohyas and Simone looked at each other in awe before cheering and jumping and hugging in celebration. To be continued... This fanfic is written and created by Numbuh10-4 Category:Blog posts